This invention relates to improvements in or relating to outdoor spiral stairs. Conventionally, a plurality of footstep means for outdoor spiral stairs are jointed to a column by welding to a spiral direction. Since a welding work has been required normally, both an assembling work of the footstep means and the welding work of a plurality of footstep means with the column have been done in a manufacturing plant.
Accordingly, it is extremely inconvenient and cumbersome to transport a plurality of footstep means jointed to the column to a certain construction site where they should be erected. Needless to say, a big-scale truck and other lifting means are needed for its transportation. This is burdensome and expensive.
Normally, those footstep means and the column are painted in order to prevent their corrosion. Therefore, every several years the painting work is needed, and its maintenance cost is added.
For the sake of overcoming the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional art, the present invention has been achieved.